


Damn You, Autocorrect!

by Kowareta_Tenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Inside jokes, M/M, They're still ninja though, autocorrect, mentions of Guardians of the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowareta_Tenshi/pseuds/Kowareta_Tenshi
Summary: Sometimes an accidental autocorrect can lead to a lifetime of humor (I suck at summaries)





	Damn You, Autocorrect!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feliz_Navi_Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliz_Navi_Stop/gifts).

> This is a gift fic for the lovely Feliz_Navi_Stop, based on a conversation we had over the weekend. This is a modern AU where they have cell phones and apps, which is the premise of the whole oneshot. This starts off right after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and goes on through adulthood. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything. I only own the story and the briefly mentioned child ocs at the very end of the story. The concept belongs to Feliz_Navi_Stop. Enjoy!

Naruto made a lot of mistakes in his life. Some of them were honest mistakes of youth. Others were understandable mistakes made by a young man yearning to prove himself in an unforgiving environment. Some of them were embarrassing mistakes that he’d rather forget. Others were silly mistakes that he laughed about when they were brought up. One of these silly mistakes lasted for years afterwards and was his favorite one.

Iruka had given Naruto his own cellphone as a gift for both making the genin rank and passing Kakashi’s initial test after being assigned to Team 7. At first, he had only his team and Iruka as contacts, and the only friendly texts that didn’t have to do with missions were from Iruka. As time went on and he slowly gained the respect of some of his peers, he got more contacts and more messages from people who genuinely wanted to talk to him. Naruto’s favorite person to text with, and to talk to in general, was Gaara. The two had exchanged numbers while Naruto was recovering after his failed attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, and they stayed in almost constant contact. Like he did with most things, Naruto typed very quickly, and this inevitably led to a fateful typo.

He had just started traveling with Jiraiya and sat down to text Gaara after they’d settled into their hotel room for the night. The blond was having more fun chilling in the hotel texting his favorite person than following Jiraiya for his “research.”

Naruto: Hey, Barbara!

He sent the message quickly and then changed into his pajamas. He heard the sound of Star-Lord calling Rocket a trash panda coming from his phone as he pulled his shirt over his head and grinned. He’d chosen that text tone for Gaara as a symbolic middle finger to Shukaku after they’d watched the Guardians of the Galaxy movies together over Skype and the redhead had dryly remarked that it was a good name for the Bijū. The tanuki had not taken kindly to it and thrown quite a temper tantrum afterwards. As soon as he’d finished dressing, he flopped unceremoniously onto his bed and grabbed his phone. He raised a brow when he read Gaara’s reply.

Gaara: ?? Who is Barbara?

Naruto was confused as well. He glanced up at his first message and spotted the typo.

“Damn you, Autocorrect!” he grumbled as he typed his response.

Naruto: Sorry, Gaara! Friggin autocorrect. I musta typed too fast, ya know? I meant to say hi to you!

Gaara was grinning (and denying it to a teasing Kankuro) as he read Naruto’s message. He could see his best friend’s face in his mind, panicking and screaming his frustration as he realized his mistake. He typed his reply and sent it quickly to relieve the blond.

Gaara: Heh. Don’t worry. It’s funny.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and the rest of the night passed in relative ease. After they said goodnight, Naruto read back over their messages and grinned. He was so glad that Gaara hadn’t been angry or insulted by the typo. He’d even found it amusing, which always made Naruto extra happy. He liked to make people smile, and that joy was doubled when it came to Gaara. (He would insist that it was because Gaara is his best friend. Sakura would smirk and say it’s because Naruto had a crush on him. “You’re blushing~!” she’d sing-song when he attempted to deny it). Feeling mischievous, he changed Gaara’s contact name.

////////////////

It always made Naruto laugh when someone looked over his shoulder and asked him who Barbara was, especially after he and Gaara finally told each other how they felt after his abduction and resurrection and they started dating. This got him in trouble once. It happened when he was in Suna to visit Gaara and was hanging out in the living room area waiting for his boyfriend to get out of a council meeting. Gaara was texting Naruto throughout the meeting, keeping a sarcastic commentary of the bullshit he was sitting through. Naruto had, in turn, began sending teasing and flirty messages back to him in an attempt to both alleviate Gaara’s boredom and tempt his lover for later <strike>because they’re horny teenage boys</strike>. Matsuri had returned from her training and grabbed her own phone before plopping next to Naruto on the couch. The brunette glanced at Naruto’s phone and stiffened.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded.

“Uh, texting. That ok with you?” Naruto answered crossly.

“Uh, not when you’re texting some whore behind my sensei’s back!”

“What the hell are you talking about?! I’m texting Gaara!”

“I can read, dumbass! You’re texting sexy shit to Barbara!”

“That IS Gaara! It’s a joke, ya know!”

“Stop lying!”

“I’m not lying!”

“What’s going on in here?” Gaara was back, and he didn’t look very amused by all the yelling.

“Sensei! He’s cheating on you! He’s texting some chick!” Matsuri accused.

“I keep telling you, I was texting Gaara!” Naruto yelled.

Gaara looked back and forth between his student and his boyfriend. “Who is this girl?” he asked in a neutral voice.

“Some whore called Barbara!” said Matsuri.

Gaara blinked, then chuckled as he realized what happened. “You really saved my contact name as Barbara?”

Naruto laughed too. “Sure did! It’s still funny, ya know!”

Matsuri looked confused, then absolutely mortified once they’d told her the story. “Ohmigod, I am so sorry!”

“Don’t apologize,” said Naruto.

“You were just trying to look out for Gaara. Sorry for yelling at ya, ya know.”

“I wasn’t listening,” said Matsuri with a shrug.

/////////////////

The name came up several more times among the couple and their circle of friends, including in Kankuro’s best man speech at their wedding (“My little brother goes by many names and titles. Gaara. Lord Kazekage. Otouto. Jinchuriki. Friend. Husband. Babe. Barbara.”) Now, at age 40, Gaara and Naruto had been married for over 20 years and had watched their children grow into fine shinobi. Their two youngest, 7 year old twin girls, were practicing writing short paragraphs in journal entries and had received high marks and praise from their instructor. Naruto had texted Gaara to tell him about it and had sent him a photo of Akarui’s journal. He was finishing the text with Yasashī’s journal when Gaara surprised them by coming home early.

“Daddy!!!” the twins cheered, racing to hug him.

“Hey babe!” said Naruto with a smile when it was his turn to greet his husband.

“Hello, my love,” Gaara returned, kissing his mate’s whiskered cheek.

“I was just getting ready to send you Yasashī’s journal,” said the blond, holding his phone up to show the red head the incomplete message.

Gaara looked at the phone and snickered. “You still have me in your phone as Barbara?” he asked.

“Yup!” said Naruto with a dopey grin.

Gaara lightly cuffed Naruto’s head before kissing his cheek again. “Don’t ever change, Naruto.”

“Hehe! I haven’t in damn near 30 years, Gaara. I don’t plan on doing it now, ya know?”


End file.
